yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Endings
As of 0.095g, endings have been implemented into Yume 2kki. All the game's endings are listed below. Note that nearly all of the endings require you to drop your effects in the Trophy Room at Urotsuki's Dream Apartments. To do this, equip an effect and then interact with the corresponding pillar to 'drop' it. < WARNING: ENDING SPOILERS AHEAD. DO NOT READ UNTIL YOU HAVE COLLECTED ALL THE EFFECTS. THE VIDEOS SHOW THE ENDINGS. > After viewing all 4 main endings, a purple present will drop from the ceiling of Urotsuki's room. If you interact with it you will get a "key" effect that will let you open Urotsuki's front door. Outside, if you go through the utility room and press Z in front of the big keyhole door, you will be transported to the Developer Room. Ending #1 This ending can be seen by going into the Trophy Room in Urotsuki's Dream Apartments and dropping all of your effects, then waking up and pinching your cheeks while awake. The screen will then fade to black, and Urotsuki will be stuck in a black screen. Pinching your cheeks again will make her wake up in her room, with books lying all around her. Pressing Z or X then makes Urotsuki get up. She walks over to the shelf on the left, puts the books away, then proceeds to leave the room. This ending unlocks the bookcase wallpaper list function in Urotsuki's Room. Ending #2 This ending can be seen by going into the Trophy Room in Urotsuki's Dream Apartments and dropping all of your effects, then waking up. Once you wake up, you'll find a staircase outside on the balcony, leading over the railing. If you walk up to it, Urotsuki will climb up the staircase. But don't actually jump off - Go back down, and she'll throw it off the balcony, rid of it forever. The next shot shows Urotsuki as she finally opens the door, and proceeds to go outside. The scene fades back in with Urotsuki on her Bike, riding away, with the credit sequence rolling below her. On her way she passes by various silhouetted scenes with characters she's met throughout her adventure, representing different areas in the dream world. When she finally reaches her destination, she gets off her bike, and walks through a small garden into a house. Ending #3 This ending can be seen by going into the Trophy Room in Urotsuki's Dream Apartments and dropping all of your effects, then waking up. Once you wake up, you'll find the same thing Madotsuki did: A staircase outside on the balcony, leading over the railing. If you walk up to it, Urotsuki will climb up the staircase. Interact again, and she jumps. While she's falling, other characters you've met throughout the game will appear around you, with strings attached to some of their heads. Then it fades to black with a big "THUD", and it turns out she had been in a claw grab game the entire time, and Urotsuki herself was a small plushie! A small schoolgirl wins Urotsuki, and then runs off with her. The next shot is of the girl sleeping, with her Urotsuki plushie sitting on the floor next to her. Then the scene fades. Ending #4 This ending can be seen by collecting at least 95% of the total wallpapers, going into the Trophy Room in Urotsuki's Dream Apartments and dropping all of your effects, then waking up. Once you wake up, you'll find a staircase outside in the middle of the balcony. If you walk up to it, Urotsuki will climb up the staircase, and a strange train will pull up next to the balcony. When the door opens, a mysterious black creature will walk out and invite Urotsuki inside. As the train departs, Urotsuki can be seen sitting with the black creature. The train then runs through space as little stars fly past, with the credit sequence rolling below it. The last shot is of Urotsuki sitting with the black creature, and the text "Fin" located at the bottom-right. Ending #-1 This ending can be seen by triggering the special events in the hidden rooms of Flying Fish World, Rough Ash World and Green Neon World, and then going to the balcony. Urotsuki's sprite will fade out and the room will darken. She will then reappear after the screen fades to black with a creepy grin on her face, and then get into her bed. The screen fades again and the toxic seed which appeared in all three rooms will be on the room's carpet, and the front door will have been opened. The door will suddenly slam shut after about 20 seconds of silence and the credits will roll to some disturbingly different music to the other ending themes, and then an acoustic version of the main theme. This ending will unlock the Guitar and Piano PC BGMs for your Computer, and will grant you access to Scrambled Egg Zone. This ending is not added to the ending list. Music Room Endings These endings can be seen by collecting over 95% of the game's music, going into the music menu, and listening to some tracks. When you exit the Computer screen, you may be returned to a variation of Urotsuki's Room, with the curtains drawn, blocking the balcony, and the front door open. Exiting from the front door at this point will take you to the music room, with a phonograph and a bed in the middle of the room. Ending #--- Getting into the music room's bed and falling asleep will slowly fade the screen to a dark blue, and the credits will roll, with the phonograph playing a lullaby version of the theme in the background. This ending will unlock the Music Box PC BGM for your Computer. Ending #. . . Leaving the music room instead of getting to bed will play a soft piano rendition of the theme over the credits without Urotsuki. Glitch Ending This ending can be seen by sleeping in the bed in the bedroom of Urotsuki's Dream Apartments, with a 1 in 64 chance of taking you to a bleak, desaturated version of the bedroom, apparently set sometime in the future. Although the TV, Console and Computer are broken, interacting with the computer has a 1 in 10 chance of taking her to a smaller bedroom similar in appearance to her own, inhabited by a black-haired boy wearing a grey hoodie and cap. He is presumably related to Urotsuki, judging from the picture hanging on his wall. Sleeping in her bed again will lead you to an even more desolate version of Urotsuki's bedroom; this version appears utterly abandoned and ravaged by time. All the objects in the room are broken, but the front door is now unlocked and leads to a forked hallway. Heading down the eastern corridor will take you to a dark, sinister room with many beds. Sleeping in the bed in the center of the room will trigger the "fake" ending sequence, with a credits roll riddled with graphical artifacts and glitchy, dissonant music. Afterwards, Urotsuki will wake up next to her bed in her real bedroom. The boy in the grey hoodie and cap is actually the original protagonist of Yume 2kki, who preceded Urotsuki in very early versions of the game. (This ending has no official 'ending #' graphic, its official name is currently unknown) Ending ? This ending can be seen from the dream balcony when you go to sleep after collecting 24 (or more) effects. Once you fall asleep, you'll find a staircase outside on the balcony, leading over the railing. If you walk up to it, Urotsuki will climb up the staircase. Interact again, and she jumps, much like ending #3. The scene fades in and a mysterious blood stain is seen splotched on the floor, eventually accompanied by credits similar to that of Yume Nikki's. A varying character (see Customization) enters from the bottom of the scene. The character walks up to the pool of blood and stares at it for a moment, then walks around it and continues on their way. Urotsuki then walks in parallel from the top of the scene, also staring at the pool of blood. She waits for a moment, then turns around and walks back the way she came. After the "END ?" text appears, Urotsuki wakes up on the floor of her bedroom. Customization The character that appears at the bottom of the screen is determined by a combination of your Menu theme and your Computer wallpaper. There are over 30 possible characters, all directly related to your choices in customization. To choose your favorite character, simply select the wallpaper or the menu theme that they unlock. *'e.g.' The ornate menu themes result in Urotsuki's Grey-clothed relative walking in, who unlocks them. Or, selecting the cutlery world wallpaper will result in Shimofuri-tan appearing. It should be noted that if the player ignores the balcony stairs, going back out onto the balcony from Urotsuki's room will result in the stairs disappearing. The stairs can be brought back simply by pinching Urotsuki awake then going back to sleep. After this ending has been seen, it cannot be viewed again unless you visit the Developer Room, which will re-enable it. (This ending has an official 'ending #' graphic, but it doesn't specify a number or character.) Category:Guides Category:Collectables